Not All Monsters Are Evil
by Nevergrowup2003
Summary: Three Supernatural Beings have to face off against the Ruler Of The Underworld. Too bad they don't get along. You have your Fiesty Blood-Thirsty Vampire who hates mortals, you have your Friendly Ghost who believes in being the Hero that citizens need, and you have your Beastly Werewolf ready to play ball. What could go wrong ? AU
1. Supernatural Board

_**Hey guys, can I just say I'm so sorry about not updating in days when I said I would try on Wednesday, but you know I have after school, tests, a birthday party I had to go to and etc. This idea has been on my Ipad for a long time. This is inspired by an Deviant Artist their name is "Shully" they made a beautiful art work showing Sam, Danny, and Tucker as those Supernatural Beings. They are very talented and gave me a great idea for this fanfic. So a big thank you to them. A question though, how do you get in contact with them to ask to use the photo? I don't want to steal their work, I just love the idea so much I'm would like to turn it into a story. So if I use an idea related to a image that is yours, please please don't get offended, it's just because you're so awesome that I want to bring what you made into words. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, NOT THE CHARACTERS, I WAS JUST INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE OF AN AWESOME PICTURE. Finally onto the story.**_

 **Danny's POV**

I had a smile on my face, listening to the Supernatural Board go on about how I

could save the world. I would have to team up with two other Supernatural Beings but I'm sure it would be fine, I love working as a group, it gives you long

lasting friendships. I hear the Board said "Danny, you are entitled to work with Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Do you think you can handle that ?" With a

gleam in their eye. I nod and responded back confidently "But of course, Im sure it will be no problem. We all have the same goal, saving the world, right ?"

The Head Director of the Board says under her breath while rolling her eyes "Yeah, good luck dealing with those two." Im confused as what she meant by

that. Does she mean that this Sam and Tucker aren't interested in saving the mortals of our world ? Of defeating the Ruler of the Underworld ? I would have

to find out more about them. I tell the Board to set up a meeting with those two tomorrow at 11:00 AM sharp at the cafe down at Amity Park. I say my

goodbyes and start flying home to do some background research of this, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. When I phrase through the walls of my apartment,

I transform back into my human-form. I grab my laptop and search up Tucker Foley in the Supernatural database, I see a wave of information come through,

some from ex-bosses or former partners. I notice a lot of his old partners saying he has a temper, is always ready for adventures, and is a pretty chill dude

when he's in a good mood. He's a werewolf so he's hard to control. His ex-bosses say he doesn't care of completing the job as long as he has fun, however

he will complete the job if he's serious about it and cares about the reasons being it. I'm sure he would complete this job because the reasons being it are all

good, saving humanity and our planet as well as defeating the Underworld's leader that has brought hell to the humans of the world. I then type in Sam

Manson, it says she ….

 **I will update ASAP, please review and tell me what you think the ruler of the underworld's name should be I will give a shout-out to the best answer.**

 **PLEASE ANSWER**

 **Question of the day : What are you going to be for Halloween ?**

 **I'm going to be a ladybug.**


	2. Ghost Boy

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busying with school, homework and other stories. Special Thank you to** **Prizomthepegasas for leaving a review about the name of the underworld's ruler. This story has cursing by the way.**

 **PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the characters. I was inspired by the talented artist "Shully" on DeviantArt. Its shows a beautiful picture of the gang dressed as supernatural beings and I wanted to expand the drawing to many other possibilities.**

 ****************PLEASE ANSWER POLL QUESTION ON PROFILE*******************

 **Previously**

 **I then type in Sam Manson, it says she ….**

 **Now**

 **Danny Pov**

She is a cold-blooded vampire that enjoys watching humans suffer. She has a huge temper and hates being told what to do. Her old partner say she has a lot of baggage that she doesn't wish to share.

' _It must involve something with humans' I thought in my head._ I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Basically the board assigned me to work with a vampire human hater and a childish angry werewolf to save the world?! I'm not trying to be mean, I'm sure deep down they're good people but still, how in the world is this suppose to work?

I sigh and hear my phone ping from across the room. I went over to retrieve it and see that kadoz, the headmaster of the Supernatural Board messaged me "The meetings set up, they'll met you at the cafe at Amity park tomorrow. Good Luck, kid." I sigh once more while walking to bed, hoping no praying, that I will be able to convince them to save humanity.

 _The next morning_

I wake up bright and early at 9:30 a.m to get ready for my date with destiny. I'm out the door at 10:30 and walk to the park, enjoying the fresh fall air. I arrive at the cafe at 10:50 and sit down waiting for the two others to join me. 10 minutes later, another 10 minutes, and other. It's now 11:30, they're both half an hour later and I'm upset. **(1)**

I hear the bell ding from the top of the cafe's door and I turn my head hoping it's at least one of the two. Desiree might be around because my wish was granted. I recognized him because Superbeings have a mark on a part of their body showing what kind of being their are. I'm a ghost so I have the mark of a dark mist. **(2)** A werewolf has the mark of a bloody paw print and that's what I saw on this guy's neck who was looking around the cafe anxiously. He spots me and his eyes harden while his breathing relaxed, he jogs over to me, grabs me out of my sit and pulls me out the door, ignoring my protests of "Hello- ohh-where are-OWW- Sir- please slow down." He drags me outside to see this girl about to bite a human. I see her about to sink her fangs- _Oh this must be Sam_ I think. Before she is able to devour her treat I shout "Going Ghost" thankfully the park is deserted due to this Sam's terrorizing. I manage to turn myself and the poor defense immortal girl intangible before Sam managed to suck out her blood.

I land safely on the ground and gentle set the passed out victim down on the grass before going to deal with Sam. I turn around but before I could go talk to Sam, she is in front of me, grasping my suit and pushing me up against the wall. I see the fire in her eyes when she whispers menacingly "Who the hell are you? And how dare you think you can take my food." She says this while baring her sharp fangs in my face. "I should bite into you" She says while bringing her fangs down on me but before she could I turned intangible. She growls out "Stop doing that." I phase through her and go next to Tucker who was waiting patiently for us to finish. Sam gasps "Tuck, you called ghost boy on me." Tucker shrugs carelessly and replies "It was fun terrorizing those people but I don't want anyone to die." Sam groans in disgust at the mentions of mortals.

I take this time to look at Sam and for a minute I'm distracted by her beauty. She has the most beautiful violet eyes I've ever seen, they make her look so innocent despite after what I just witness not being. She has an adorable pout covered in a smooth butter cream purple lipstick, she wears her short hair up into a bun with a green hair tie. She has a black lace choker with vampire fangs on it, as well as a black laced long sleeved crop top that exposes her midriff, that spells 'bad girl' in purple italics. She has on a black miniskirt with purple bats on them, underneath them she has on purple tights, with black high heeled boots. **(3 PLEASE READ)** I look back up at her to find her scowling up at me. I blush dark red at the fact she caught me looking her up and down. Immediately apologies fall out of my mouth "I'm am so sorr-" I'm cut off by Sam rising her right hand and shaking her head. She turns around, swaying her hips, and walking next to Tucker. She perches her arm on Tucker's shoulder while him wraps his arm around her waist. _Oh my god, she has a boyfriend, Tucker is her boyfriend, I just checked out a werewolve's vampire girlfriend, it's a good thing I'm already dead. I think in my head._ _ **(4)**_

I see Tucker and Sam smirking. I clear my throat and shake my head to rid my thoughts. I should stay on task. I being speaking "What took you guys so long? I waited in that cafe for over half an hour. I see Tucker and Sam roll their eyes and Sam goes as far as scoffing.

 **Sam POV**

"Look, ghost boy, Tuck and I aren't interested in helping those pathetic little mortals" I sneer at him. I see him frown and say in a confident voice, "But, we were assigned by the Supernatural Board, you get a medal if you help." He adds as if that would change my mind. I stalk toward him and say in a low seductive voice "The board can kiss my ass. I could care less about a scrap of metal." I shoot him a glare and walk back to Tuck, swaying my hips more vigorous. I hear him let out a breath and with the most innocent eyes I've ever seen, he pouts and pleads, "Please, come on, we can _save the world_." He finishes emphasizing 'save the world'. I roll my eyes and shoot him the most sinister glare I could muster and shout "Bullshit, what don't you understand about not wanting to help those idiots! (5) I feel Tucker massaging my shoulders, trying to calm me down. I notice that Danny's eyes looked away as soon as Tucker touched me. He cringes and avoids eye contact with me while saying, "Look, I get that- you don't like mortals but still, this is a chance to take down the underworld's ruler. This is huge." I let my glare down while humming. It's true, every supernatural being is after the underworld's ruler. It would be nice to take him down. He is know for killing both mortals and immortals and I want to be the one to make him pay. My eyes flashed red as I remember what that sicko did and I clutched my hands into fists. (6) I feel Tuck grab my hand to calm me down. I let out a deep breath "Hmm, that's sounds doable. Meet us back here tomorrow and we'll talk." I being walking away with Tuck on my trail, I turn back to see Danny smiling at me. I scowl and look away but he doesn't.

 **Hopefully I'll update soon**

 **PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION: WHAT DAY SHOULD I UPDATE THIS STORY?**

 **(1) Danny is going to be very sweet because he's a friendly ghost and in the picture he had a halo so he's should act like an angel. So no cursing for our beloved ghost boy.** 😇

 **(2) Okay so a ghost has a dark mist on his chest, this is a symbol that a ghost is going to you (I MAKING THIS UP) A werewolf has a mark of a bloody paw print on their neck because that's the last thing you'll see before they get you, and a vampire has the mark of ...( I'M NOT GOING TO SPOIL, YOU'LL READ AND YOU'LL FIND OUT NEXT TIME. MAYBE.** 😇 **I KINDA WANT TO THINK MORE ABOUT IT, I DO HAVE SOMETHING IN MIND BUT IT'S CLICHE.) I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU GUYS BY THE WAY, I JUST WANT THIS TO GET NOTICED BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE DON'T READ AUTHOR NOTES.**

 **(3) OKAY PLEASE PLEASE SOMEONE DRAW THIS AND SEND IT TO ME, I WOULD LOVE YOU AND I WOULD GIVE YOU CREDIT AS WELL AS USE IT AS THE STORY IMAGE. PLEASE YOU AWESOME READERS. THIS IS ALSO HOW I THINK SHE WOULD LOOK AT AGE 23 THIS IS AN AU SO MY IDEA JUST TRANSFORMED.**

 **(4) Tucker and Sam IN MY STORY,** **AS IF** 😂😂😂

 **(5) WHAT DID THOSE MORTALS DO TO GET OUR GOTH ANGEL UPSET ?**

 **(6) OHH, COULD THIS BE PART OF SAM'S BAGGAGE. FIND OUT** 😊

 **Until next time, Never Grow Up** 😘


End file.
